


Chucky stop default dancing with Sans and Thanos.

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Child's play (2019)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY SPOOKY MONTH!!!, M/M, Post-murders, Shindaru, Smut would just be be really weird and awkward to write, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Chucky, This one's for Tupac, WIP, Why Did I Write This?, full of memes, nani?, omae wa mou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Chucky: I'm MaKiNg FuCkInG MaC aNd ChEeSe AnD NoBoDy CaN StOp Me!Andy: 'Aight bet. *puts Chucky in closet*Chucky: NO DAD NOT THE CLOSET!Andy: *whips out belt* Omae wa mou, shindaru.Chucky: NANI?Leave a kudo and a comment if you wanna chat with me.





	Chucky stop default dancing with Sans and Thanos.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was kinda click-Bait, There is no Sans. Or Thanos.
> 
> But there are dead memes, I promise that.
> 
> And fluff.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you want more Crack.

"Chucky! Get down from there, and Who taught you how to Fortnite dance?" Andy shouted.  
"But this one's for Harambe, may he rest in peace."  
"Chucky! Stop, for real, Mom might see you!"  
Chucky stopped doing orange justice and got down from the windowsill. He looked up at Andy and said "Andy 'Sup, when are we gonna play?"  
"Once I finish my homework, but that will take a while."  
"So, homework means we can't play together?" Chucky paused before he snatched up Andy's folder and ran off to the bathroom screaming "YEET!"  
"Chucky, NO!" Andy dashed after the living doll to try and thwart his plan. Once he reached the bathroom, It was too late. He opened the door right as Chucky had flushed his homework down the toilet. "Bye-Bye" Chucky said to the toilet. Andy face-palmed and said "Geez, Chucky, what am I gonna do with you..."  
"Love me, pet me, never neglect me."  
Both Andy and Chucky smiled at that last bit. "Alright, you win. So what do you want to do, anyway?"  
"Hmm... I wanna bake a cake."  
"Okay, I guess we can do that."  
The dynamic duo made their way to the kitchen.  
"Okay Chucky, turn on the oven to Pre-heat and get out the mixing bowl, three eggs, milk, and a measuring cup."  
Chucky lifted his finger and with that the oven turned-on to pre-heat. He was hooked up to all the Kaslan smart products in the apartment, so it was easy to get things done.  
He walked to the cabinets and pulled out a large mixing bowl and a measuring cup. He brought these items to Andy, who placed them on the island counter. Chucky went to the fridge and tried to get the eggs, but he was just barely too short. He jumped up and knocked the egg carton of the shelf and it fell to the ground. Chucky was able to save five of them, but the rest were goners.  
"Chucky, What did you-"  
He looked at Chucky who stood there, frozen and said "okay, new plan. You just sit on the counter and literally do absolutely nothing." Andy lifted Chucky and put him on the counter. He then cleaned up Chucky's mess real quick and resumed to baking.  
"Chucky, pass the cake mix to me."  
"Okay, Andy 'Sup"  
He opened the box and poured the mix into the bowl.  
"Alright, now I need three eggs."  
Chucky handed the eggs to him one-by-one, and Andy added it to the mix. He got the milk out of the fridge and poured a specific amount in the measuring cup. Chucky watched as Andy mixed it all together.  
"Can I try?"  
"Uhh, Sure, just don't make a mess." Andy handed the bowl to Chucky, who set it in his lap and took the wooden spoon. He started to stir, starting slow and then gradually going faster. "Andy 'sup, is this good?" Chucky showed him the bowl, which was mixed perfectly. "Yeah, that's pretty good actually. You can pour it in the pan now."  
Chucky poured the mix into the pan and Andy placed it in the oven.  
"Okay, so now what Andy 'Sup?"  
"We wait for it to finish baking."  
Chucky paused and blinked a few times. "Say sike right now."

"You have to let it bake, you can't just eat it raw-"  
"I CAN DO ANYTHING!"  
Andy sighed. He should really keep Chucky off the internet.  
"Andy, can we play Mario kart?"  
"sure, let me get my switch."  
Andy grabbed his switch from his room and set it up on the coffee table in the living space. He started it up and handed Chucky a remote (he liked the red one, said it looked good with his eyes.)  
"Chucky, check out this DLC I got, It's a T-posing Luigi."  
"T-Pose, I'll add that to my memory card."

They played a few rounds, but then they heard the oven go off.  
"CHUCKY YOU CUNT! YOU THREW THAT BLUE SHELL?"  
"sorry Andy, I didn't mean to make you upsett.."  
"Chucky, It's fine, I was just playing with you. C'mon, The cake is ready now.  
They made their way back in the Kitchen and pulled out the cake. "You wanna ice it chucky?" Andy asked.  
"Yes!"

Andy pulled out the Chocolate frosting and Chucky spread it all over the cake (with a spoon, of course, he's not allowed to hold knives.)  
"Can we eat it now?" Asked Chucky.  
Andy replied with "I can, but YOU can't. You don't have a stomach, you're a robot doll."  
Chucky paused and tried to think of something clever to say in return.  
"I may not be able to eat, but I CAN do this~" He stood up on the counter so he was face-to-face with Andy, and he kissed him lightly. "Love you Andy 'sup"  
"Love you too I guess."

THE END


End file.
